Samsara
by Futae
Summary: Shaka se considère lui-même comme le chevalier le plus juste. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Comment perçoit-il le protecteur le plus acharné et le plus fidèle d'Athéna ? Comment a t-il vécu son sacrifice ? Soft Aioros x Shaka et Aiolia x Shaka. ONE SHOT.


**Bonjour à toutes. Je couche cette histoire sur papier car elle me trotte depuis un moment dans la tête. J'espère que ce « pairing » atypique trouvera grâce à vos yeux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je trouve que l'on n'écrit pas assez sur Aioros, malheureusement, alors j'essaie de compenser cette erreur à ma façon.**

**Ici, c'est Shaka qui fait état de sa relation avec le sagittaire. Simple défi d'une amie à qui je dédie cette histoire. **

**A première vue, ils n'ont rien en commun et pourtant... j'ai essayé tout de même de rester crédible et bien que le résultat soit loin d'être probant, ce fut très instructif.**

**J'espère que cet écrit particulier vous plaira car personnellement, je suis satisfaite d'avoir pu écrire pour Shaka au moins une fois, étant donné que je ne l'apprécie pas spécialement. C'est une sorte de thérapie et ça m'aide à le trouver plus sympathique. **

**Le mystérieux chevalier de la Vierge va t-il montrer une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité dans cette histoire ? **

**Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit le cas, car je trouvé hélas que Shaka n'a pas le nombre de fans qu'il mérite et c'est dommage. **

**Mais ça vient certainement de son côté froid alors qu'un Dieu est censé incarner la bonté et la générosité...**** C'est la première fois que j'écris pour lui, je le maîtrise assez mal alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes maladresses.**

**ENJOY !  
**

**

* * *

**

Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours cru qu'en fermant les yeux sur le monde, je serai en mesure de m'éveiller à la Vérité Universelle.

Je ne voulais pas me laisser influencer par le manque de précision et fiabilité des sens humains.

Je ne voulais pas pouvoir être trompé parce que j'aurai fait confiance à mon éphémère enveloppe charnelle.

Un papillon...

C'est ainsi que je me vois. Pour le moment, je ne suis qu'une larve soumises aux contraintes du monde matériel et physique, mais bientôt, je mon esprit s'élèvera et je surpasserai la matière. Je serai alors libre. Libre de contempler la Vérité Universelle et la Beauté Absolue.

Je connais les secrets de ce Monde. Après tout, j'ai eu plusieurs vies pour le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Des centaines de milliers de vies réunies, de connaissances compilées coulent dans mes veines, comme le flux virtuel d'informations circule dans le réseau d'un ordinateur.

Je suis connecté au Monde et le Monde est connecté à moi.

Je suis le Bouddha.

Il n'est de vérité que je ne connaisse, de chose que j'ignore.

Du moins, je le pensais, mais j'avais jusqu'alors négligé un détail crucial.

En me fermant hermétiquement au monde, en prônant l'objectivité basée sur des faits et en rejetant toute forme de sentiment, je ne m'étais pas rapproché de cette Vérité Absolue que je pensais caresser.

Seule la théorie trouvait grâce à mes yeux, l'expérimentation était bonne pour les humains, pas pour l'être supérieur que j'étais.

Pourquoi m'encombrer des sens que mon corps d'homme m'offrait ? Pourquoi devrai-je porter ce fardeau handicapant qui empêchait mon âme d'atteindre le Nirvana ? J'étais prisonnier.

J'étouffais, je tournais en rond, lentement mais sûrement, mes méditations ne me suffisaient plus à me rapprocher du divin.

Je n'ai jamais connu mes « géniteurs ».

Quand je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire, j'avais à peine 7 années mortelles de vie. Jusqu'à cet instant, j'avais vécu et avais été élevé dans le culte du Bouddha par des moines indiens. Mon village était très pauvre. J'étais le seul enfant blond aux yeux bleus. Il paraît que je suis apparu un beau jour au milieu de la rivière insalubre autour de laquelle s'était construite l'un des bidonvilles les plus misérables de Calcutta.

Dans une fleur de lotus.

J'étais le Bouddha.

J'ai appris à parler avec lui. Avec moi. Avec mon moi de l'ancienne vie.

Puis, l'on m'a escorté sous haute protection au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, à ma demande. J'étais un joyau brut. Je connaissais déjà mon rôle, mon devenir. Servir la déesse de la Paix et de la Justice pour m'en approcher. En la cotoyant, je savais que j'élèverai ma conscience.

Les moines...

Ils étaient à mes ordres.

Ils faisaient selon mes moindres désirs de mortel.

Mais ici, tout était différent. J'étais un aspirant chevalier comme les autres.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

J'avais eu droit à un petit bonus à mon arrivée.

L'armure d'or sacrée de la Vierge.

Si belle. Si pure. Comme Athéna en personne. Elle m'attendait en priant dans le Temple de Vierge, qui avait été laissé vaquant par Asmita, y a plus de deux cent ans. Il m'a suffit d'entrer en résonance avec le cosmos propre de la Cloth et celle-ci m'a transmis les connaissances et les expériences de tous ses anciens porteurs.

J'étais un être spécial, j'avais donc droit à un traitement spécial.

Des heures de méditations en solitaire. L'installation des Twin Saals dans le jardin attelant à mon Temple. Personne ne venait me déranger. Je n'avais même pas à m'entraîner. Malgré mon jeune âge, j'étais un Elu. L'Armure m'avait choisi et immédiatement accepté. Je n'avais pas eu à passer d'épreuve ou à suivre un apprentissage particulier comme la majorité de mes confrères.

Mais le Sanctuaire avait ses propres règles, son propre fonctionnement. Je ne pouvais ignorer mes frères, je devais les fréquenter et étudier leurs styles de combat afin de m'harmoniser avec eux.

Mortels, je vous observais vous débattre avec vos tracas, vos doutes, vos envies. J'étais au dessus de cela.

Vous étiez des rats de laboratoire pour mon esprit supérieur. Je n'éprouvais que du dédain pour vous, une curiosité malsaine. Vous représentiez tout ce que je ne serai heureusement jamais et tout ce que je ne vivrai jamais. Toutes ces choses inutiles, les pleurs, les joies, les déceptions, je devais les vivre à travers vous pour en imaginer l'essence que jamais je parviendrai à saisir. Mais c'était nécessaire pour que je puisse m'élever et dépasser ma condition de simple mortel. Je ne le réalisais pas, mais nous étions au même stade. Il ne suffisait pas d'assister en spectateur passif à vos vies tourmentées, je devais participer aussi.

Mais cela, je le refusais.

Je refusais de me mélanger à vous.

Vous étiez des fourmis grouillantes.

Et mon seul désir était de vous écraser et de donner un coup de pied dans votre fourmilière pour vous regarder vous agiter encore plus, impuissantes sous ma volonté.

L'Homme est un Dieu pour les fourmi, un géant qui inspire crainte et respect.

J'étais un Dieu pour l'Homme.

Du moins, je le croyais et je refusais de concevoir les choses autrement. On m'avait toujours vénéré sans jamais rien me refuser. On venait des quatre coins du monde pour m'apercevoir.

Mais ici, aucun traitement de faveur particulier, en dehors d'échapper aux corvées et aux entraînements quotidiens, mais cela était uniquement du à ma déjà grande force. Sinon, je n'étais pas différent des autres.

Jamais je ne me mêlais à vous.

Il faut bien savoir trier le grain de l'ivraie.

Pourtant.

Pourtant...

Même encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à le dire. Cela m'écorche la langue rien que d'y penser.

Mais je me trompais.

Un matin alors que je me promenais pour vous observer vous débattre avec vos misérables existences insignifiantes, je t'ai aperçu.

Tu étais différent des autres. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez toi. Aujourd'hui encore, je serai incapable de dire ce que cela peut être...

Une énigme.

Une énigme qui a piqué au vif ma conscience et ma curiosité. Les autres, ils étaient si difficiles à cerner, changeant sans cesse d'avis et d'humeur comme d'insupportables girouettes alors que toi. Tout était si facile avec toi. Un sourire voulait dire un sourire. Un froncement de sourcils voulait dire un froncement de sourcils. Je pouvais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Tu entraînais Aiolia sous la chaleur déjà étouffante de l'aurore. Le Lion bronchait. Il n'arrivait pas à toucher cette pomme, posée sur un piédestal. Elle était trop petite, trop loin.

J'observais attentivement.

Toi, tu avais bandé tes yeux.

Et tu avais saisi l'arc en bois avec une détermination qui transpirait par tous les pores de ta peau.

Tu allais toucher ta cible.

C'était la Vérité du Moment.

Ta vérité.

Même aveugle, tu avais réussi à la percer en plein coeur.

Et le mien avec...

Ca alors.

Je ne comprenais pas.

A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore pour habitude de fermer les yeux. Pour moi, il était inconcevable de voir sans ouvrir les yeux.

Tu avais remarqué ma présence.

Tu m'avais tendu la main. Cette grande main bronzée, creusée par les durillons.

Aiolia et moi, nous avions essayé de t'imiter. Evidemment, j'étais plus talentueux que le Lion. Je refuse de dire que j'ai eu plus de « chance » ce jour-là, puisqu'évidemment, j'étais supérieur. Il était donc normal que j'y parvienne. Pourtant, je n'avais pas exécuté un mouvement aussi parfait que le tien et mon tir n'avait pas atteint le milieu du fruit.

Comment un simple mortel avait-il pu surpasser un dieu en devenir ?

Mais tu n'étais pas un simple mortel, Aioros. Quelle erreur de te sous-estimer.

J'avais bien saisi l'intérêt de se priver d'un sens pour décupler l'efficacité et la perception des autres. Aiolia n'avait fait que t'imiter sans comprendre le fonctionnement de cette stratégie.

Fermant mes yeux, ils s'étaient ouverts sur un autre monde. Le monde du noir. Le monde du silence. Le monde du Bouddha. J'arrivais mieux à communiquer avec lui, grâce à ton astuce. Même en combat. Tu avais raison. Procéder ainsi augmentait la concentration et la puissance des sens restants.

A partir de ce jour et même si je n'en n'avais pas besoin, j'allais souvent m'entraîner avec vous ou du moins, observer les progrès d'Aiolia et de Shura. Quand tu n'étais pas là pour les encourager et les guider, leurs performances étaient médiocres. Mais ta seule présence agissait comme un septième sens. Elle les galvanisait, les rassurait. N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un Dieu ? Aider les Hommes à se surpasser et à nier leur condition de simples mortels.

Toi seul pouvais sauver leurs âmes de la damnation.

Bien-sûr, tu n'étais pas un Dieu. Mais un saint homme. Tu avais déjà une longueur d'avance sur tous les autres Saints en devenir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les chevaliers d'Athéna portaient le nom de Saints.

Jamais ta flèche ne ratait sa cible.

Et jamais ton sourire ne ratait le coeur d'une personne pour le réchauffer.

Tu étais une énigme.

Une troublante et fascinante énigme.

Tu agissais comme un aimant sur tant de personne et j'en faisais partie, à regrets. Je ne voulais pas être comme les autres faibles mortels, mais...

Moi aussi je t'aimais Aioros.

Moi aussi je me suis senti orphelin quand tu nous as trahis.

Mais à l'inverse de tous les autres, jamais je ne me suis demandé pourquoi.

Tu étais ma plus belle énigme, celle qui réussit à dépasser le détective et devient se raison de poursuivre sa quête de la vérité, important même plus que ce qu'il va découvrir au bout du chemin. S'il y parvient un jour.

Jamais je ne t'ai reproché d'être un traître.

Jamais même je n'ai pu le concevoir.

Il y a tant de vérités différentes et relatives selon les points de vue... un acte devient tout autre selon l'oeil de celui qui le regarde et le perçoit.

Pourtant... je me suis sentis trahi, moi aussi.

Pas par ta fuite. Pas par tes actes avérés ou non.

Mais par ton abandon.

Je pensais que tu serais là toute ma vie pour me montrer la « bonne voie » et que tu serais le premier à assister à mon élévation suprême.

En mourant, tu m'avais ôté toute envie, tout besoin de goûter aux sentiments humains. Pourtant, tu avais été le premier et le seul à m'inspirer des émotions autres que le dégoût et l'arrogance.

Vante toi d'être le premier humain à avoir su attiser mon désir !

Ce désir de te posséder, comme on capturerait une lueur insaisissable, un rayon de soleil, quelque chose d'immatériel, de rare et de précieux.

Pourquoi, Aioros, Pourquoi ? C'est la question qui s'est trouvée sur toutes les lèvres à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence, sans jamais en franchir la barrière physique.

Mais moi, j'avais trouvé la réponse. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Sinon, comment un Saint de ton rang aurait-il pu se laisser misérablement tuer de la main de son meilleur ami, bien moins puissant que lui ? Il n'y a qu'une seule explication valable et crédible pour moi.

Tout cela, tu l'avais prémédité.

Tu étais tel le Messie des Chrétiens. Ta pureté, ton innocence, tu les avais sacrifiées au nom d'Athéna, te laissant crucifier par l'Excalibur.

Comme le Christ, ton corps était porté disparu, malgré les efforts des gardes pour le retrouver.

Ton armure aussi s'était volatilisée et on t'avait accusé de l'avoir volée.

Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient courues dans un premier temps. On te disait toujours en cavale, quelque part en Grèce. Mais Shura et moi, nous avions des doutes quant à la véracité de ces ragots d'incapables.

Shura, lui, savait qu'au vu de la gravité des blessures qu'il t'avait infligées ce soir là et auxquelles tu n'avais pas riposté, il était IMPOSSIBLE tout chevalier que tu étais, que tu en aies réchappé.

Quant à moi, j'avais senti ton cosmos vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie un soir de tempête, avant de s'éteindre définitivement, après une longue et lente agonie.

Mais ta mort, ta mort Aioros, elle aussi n'était qu'une vaste partie de ton programme. Ca, je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. Mais en affrontant Phénix.

Lui aussi tu sais, il est différent des autres mortels. Et encore plus différent de toi. Ikky, il n'a de cesse de jouer contre le Destin et la Fatalité. Il vient des Enfers alors que toi, tu viens de ce paradis sans nom existant dans toutes les religions. Toi, tu as accepté ton sort sans broncher. Mais pourquoi, Aioros ?

Ce n'est qu'en le combattant et en ouvrant mes yeux pour la première fois depuis des années et sur le monde et sur la vérité, que je l'ai compris.

Tout cela, tu le savais depuis le moment où tu as fui avec notre déesse pour la mener en lieux sûrs.

Tu savais que jamais tu ne reviendrais. Tu savais que ton sacrifice et ton héritage étaient nécessaires pour nous sauver. Pour nous faire ouvrir les yeux.

Etrange... tu es celui qui m'a appris à les fermer et également celui qui m'a permis de les ouvrir face à ton messager divin.

Mais ce que je ne m'explique toujours pas aujourd'hui, c'est comme tu as fait pour savoir que tu réussirais et que de ta mort dépendait notre futur. Pourquoi as-tu donné ta vie pour nous ? Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire ? Parce que c'était ce qui était juste ? Je suis sûr que tu as toutes les réponses. Moi, je ne les trouverai jamais.

Te souviens-tu des mots en sanskrit que j'avais appris à Aiolia durant nos leçons de lecture ? Te souviens-tu de ton visage rayonnant de bonté lorsque tu avais lu les mots que nous avions laissés sur les murs de la neuvième maison ? « Paix » et « Amour ».

C'est Aiolia qui avait choisi le second, mais moi qui l'avait écrit...

Tu étais mon premier amour.

Ton temple, si tu l'avais vu... il avait été pillé et couverts d'insultes peintes en rouge, puis fermé au public par arrêté du Pope. Ta maison... qui fut un havre de paix où tous pouvaient se réunir était devenu un lieu sombre et sans vie, ravagé par la haine des Hommes et leur incapacité à accepter la vérité.

Ton geste, personne ne l'a compris.

Mais une fois ma colère et mon incompréhension passées, j'ai essayé de rentrer en contact avec ton esprit pour avoir des explications. Celui-ci avait-il seulement trouvé le repos après que tu sois mort dans des circonstances aussi horribles ?

Je n'ai pas réussi.

En réalité, tu étais surtout le premier à avoir compris que pour triompher, pour t'élever, il te fallait tout d'abord accepter de tomber plus bas que les Enfers. En te débarrassant de ton enveloppe charnelle, ton esprit de martyr s'est élevé au dessus de tous les autres. Et c'est ainsi, à ce prix démesuré que tu fus le premier à atteindre le huitième sens. Si je ne pouvais entrer en contact avec ton esprit, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait changé de plan astral par rapport au mien. Tu étais passé au niveau supérieur.

Une fois de plus, tu m'avais montré la voie. Moi aussi j'ai fait don de mon corps encombrant lors de la bataille contre Hadès. Je savais que c'était la seule solution.

« Arayashiki ».

C'est ce qu'Aiolia a marqué sur ton temple à notre retour parmi le monde des vivants. A côté du sanskrit « amour ». Il avait compris lui aussi...

Moi, j'ai uniquement inscrit le mot « Samsara » sur le mur gauche de ton ancien maison.

Le Samsara renvoie à la détermination historique du présent, en ce que le moment actuel se forme des conséquences du passé, en particulier des actes karmiques.

Le Samsara, c'est le cycle de la réincarnation et ce cycle infini est influencé par la pureté de nos actes.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour toi, pour que tu puisses profiter du repos que tu avais choisi de conserver en ne revenant pas à nos côtés, c'était de respecter ta volonté et de t'assurer que dans l'autre vie...

Tu serais encore un défenseur d'Athéna et un protecteur de la Justice.

Et que tu serais encore le frère d'Aiolia.

Jamais votre lien ne sera brisé, ni dans cette vie, ni dans les autres à venir, j'en ai fait le serment.

Merci, merci pour tout.

Puisse ton karma immaculé être source d'inspiration pour tous mon ange...

C'est en commençant par accepter d'être un Homme avec ses émotions, ses joies, ses peines et ses défauts que l'on peut ensuite accéder à la Vérité Absolue de l'Univers.

Tu m'as tant apporté, j'espère que ce dernier cadeau te fera sourire dans l'au-delà.

Cette fois encore, tu m'as surpassé.

* * *

**Aimé ? Détesté ?**

**Merci de me donner vos impressions.  
**


End file.
